The Metamorphosis Academy
by Meguro-ku
Summary: On Gaiaonline there's this lil' breedable shop called: 'The Metaorphosis Academy! There's a lot of children,try to have a normal life.But they have no idea what there doing!But once everything is peaceful..Thing's go evil!Yuri,Yaoi! Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A crazy academy!**_

It was morning 8:23 pm, the young teenager,Lilac,begin to get dressed.She sighed of how late she was gonna be,"Dang it!"

She ran out the door and looked around trying to figure out were to go,"I'll walk.."She knew she couldn't use her wings yet,she begin to walk.

----Nina-nyan place----

"Oh great!I'm gonna be late..I hope Lilac has better luck.."Nina said trying to find her backpack.

Somehow she got triped over a pink squishy mushroom,Leilia."Mom!"Nina shouted,"I'm super late and I need to meet Lilac soon!"

----(Finally!) at the academy----

"Hey!Nina!"Lilac ran to Nina-nyan,"Long time no see!Have you seen Blaise anywhere?"

"Nope!Anyways we better get to class.."Said Nina.

"..."

"Hello?Are you paying attenion?"

"Zyper.."Lilac continued to stare at the purple-ish haired boy.

"Oh boy.."

"Do you I look good?"

"Yea but!--"

Lilac ran over to Zyper,"Hey!I'm not sure if you noticed me but I noticed you and so I was wondering.."

"Oh,your that one chick you always trys to touch my ass.."Zyper said walking off.

"Yea,i'm sorry about that..I couldn't help it if I love yo--I mean I just love the way you do math!"

"Either way i'm already hanging out with someone..and I guess I have a crush on him..."

"Him..HIM? HIM?and who is he?"Lilac begin to shout.

"It's Sono.."Zyper said as he stoped walking.

"What?That little twirp?I'm so cute..and I guess I really have a crush on ya!"Lilac begin to blush

"Snooze you lose!"With that Zyper walked away,with Sono running up to him.

"Damn it, Sono!I'm gonna kick your little ass later!"shouted Lilac.

"Nice try..now come on!Were super later!"Nina dragged Lilac.

----

Lilac and Nina both sneaked the class room till..

"Miss Nina-nyan and Miss Lilac! Take a seat and you better get notes down!"Said the teacher.And everything turn out wrong.

----Lunch time----

"So far..my life sucks.."Lilac said staring at her tray.

"Just because you were late,and Zyper likes someone else..That just means..your day so far is kind of bad.."

"whatever..Zyper is so..cute..charming..cute..so kind..I remembered when he healed me..then I sort of healed him..we can be the perfect couple.."Lilac did a happy sighed.

"Ok..news flash!He doesn't really like you..he likes that kid over there!"Lilac pointed out.

"damn it.."

"and it maybe because you cuss to much.."

"Blame the teenage side of me!.."Lilac said..

"So?"Nina asks begining to eat

Lilac begin to sob,"Either way I just Zyper to notice me.."

"Heh,if you take your all your clothes off then EVERYONE will noticed you.."Joked Nina

"Yeah yeah..what ever.."Lilac begin to eat till she noticed all her food was gone,"What the?" somehow a brown and green duck poped up.

"Fernado!What are you doing here?"Lilac asks half way smiling,"I got a idea!Let's go somewhere.."

"How oringnal.."Nina said finishing her lunch then she got dragged off thanks to Lilac..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Boys and girls_**

"So,why did you drag me here..to the library?"Nina looked a little annoyed,"I thought you hated the library!"

"Yea..but!This'll keep me from trying to think about Zyper!"

"Yea..right.."Nina sighed.  
---

Lilac begin to read a book called: 'The little mermaid' "Damn..that prince looks like Zyper.."Lilac said.

"And you said you weren't gonna think of Zyper!--hey!"

Lilac begin to hear moaning."Dear god..what is that noise?"Lilac holded up a baseball bat then slowly walked towards the darkest corner of the library.

"Wait..so,you carry a baseball bat but not a cell phone?"

"Sometimes.."Lilac answer then begin wack at someone with the bat.

"Ow!Dang it!Stop!"said a voice,"Can't you see i'm busy here?"

"...ZYPER!..Sono?"Lilac's face got all red,"Dang it Sono!Now i'll have to kick ya were the sun don't shine!"

Nina sighed,"Sono..I think you should run"  
----

_Two month later.._

_Alot has happen in a month..or two,Zyper and Sono are still making out,Hormones and crushes has been going through the Acadamy.Nina and Lilac has a little secert going.  
Ever since Lilac dressed up as a boy just to trick Zyper,Nina somehow got a crush on Lilac,a week later a slumber party over at where Nina used to live,talking,gifting,and a kissed change their lives.  
The next day later they came back to their dorm and talked,Lilac admitted she liked Nina maybe more then best friends.(Now that REALLY changed their lives!) ..Also..evil has been spreading.._

**Lilac's Pov**

It was was almost time for class and the four teenagers,Sono,Zyper,me and Nina walked down the hallway carrying books.

I sighed,I always have something on my mind,like what if my gaurdian finded out that she's..

Nina and I both stoped walking."What's wrong,Lil?"She asked me.

"Huh?Oh..nothing.."I replied.It was hard lieing to Nina.

Nina kissed me on the lips,"Please,tell me.."She looked into my eyes.Now I really had to tell the truth,but I still didn't.

"I-It's nothing"I shook my head but still gave her a kiss in return.

I heard giggles from begin us,It was those kids again.I growled before me and Nina were running away.

She was always worried about me,and keep the secert between us.And it wasn't easy keeping a secert in the Acadamy!

----

**Sorry for a short chapter! Got writers block! O.O;;**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Evil Car changed everything**_

"Yay!"Shouted the excited Lilac."I finally get my results of my driving test!"

"Yea,but,you almost ran over the teacher.."Nina sighed.

"But image the car my mom is gonna get for me!It'll be the perfect car!"Lilac started at the window,somehow stareing at the butterflys and the flowers.

"But Lilac.."

Lilac turned away from the window and laid down on the bed thinking."..I want a green car.."

The darkness was coming,in a black jelly like form.It creeped outside Nina's and Lilac's window.It creeped on a car.The the Jelly-like thing transformed into a green car.

"Oh my god!"Lilac shouts staring at the window,"My dream car.."

---

Lilac read a note on the car,"Wow,it says it's my car!"She got in the car and pretended like she was driving.

"Lilac,please,don't even think about driving this car!I think this is a trick.."Nina said with worried eyes.

Lilac kissed her on the lips,"Don't worry,i'm just gonna test it out!"

"Please..becareful.."And Nina went back in her dorm planning on sleeping then doing homework.

---

Lilac was driving perfectly till..

Lilac sweared she saw something,it was now hard to drive.But then the car went out of control,"Were's the breaks on this thing!"Her eyes widdened and before she even made it back,she got in a wreak.

There was almost blood everywhere,"am I dead?wait..if i'm dead then i'd wouldn't be talking.."She begin to whisper.

"Lilac!"Nina said getting on her knees near Lilac with tears in her eyes,"Lilac.."She whispers.  
----(Nina's Pov)------------

I was now sitting in the waiting room,"Lilac.."I kept on whispering."Please,be alright.."

A nurse came up to me,"You can see your friend now,but she's resting"

I walked behind a curtain seeing my best friend/lover in a bed.There was some kind of machine next to here that made beeping sounds.It was annoying,but with out thoses beeping sounds,she'd be dead.

It was hard seeing someone was close to me laying here.I noticed she had a bigger bruise,I remember when she got that one.But now she had a scar on her arm.

"This is my fault.."Said a voice.

"Lilac your awake!"I said smiling,but then it turned into a frown,"it was the car's fault,not yours.."

"Yes it is!I should've listened to you..If I did I wouldn't be here,laying in this bed.."

And Lilac did a have a point,She should've listen to me,but it still wasn't her fault.

"Please,get some rest,you'll be out of here tomarrow morning"  
----(normal pov)------

It was midnight and Lilac was still awake,she looked over to her side noticing Nina was sleep in a chair,she stayed right there! "Pain..darkness..it's coming back.."Lilac whispers.Lilac got bored as hell."Well,this stinks!Afraid of the dark,almost got killed..what else can go wrong!"She whispers even louder.Just then thunder hitted,"..I'll shut up now.."

"Lilac.."Said a quiet voice.

"Huh?W-Who there!"Lilac said,it wasn't like her to be this scared,she looked over at Nina.She was still a sleep!

A person in a black coat opens the door,looking he/she was holding a knife."Lilac.."

"AHHHHHH! I'm fucking dead! And just when I have a date on a dan friday!"She shouts louder."Wow,Nina sure is a hard sleeper.."

"Lilac.."Said the voice again..The person walked up to the end of the bed,"Lilac.."

"Kill me now and i'll die as a cute loveable person!"

"Lilac!Settle down!"Nina yawned,"Your not dieing,Sono is just here to give you a present!..late at night.."She folded her arms.She turned on the light looking sleepless,

"Hi Lilac!"Sono said.

"Sono..Once I get out of this bed,i'll kick your little tiny,ass!"That was the last thing she said before the nurse stuck a needle in her butt which cause her to fall asleep..


End file.
